nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X
.jpg |Production = 2007-2013 |Engine = 2.0L Inline-4 (4B11T) |BHP1 = 295 |BHP2 = 7,500 |Torque1 = 300 |Torque2 = 6,800 |Drivetrain = AWD |Gearbox = 6 |TPS KMH = 243 |TPS MPH = 151 |Status = Available |Wikipedia Link = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution#Evolution_X |NFS Wiki Link = http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_X}} The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (10) was released on September 28th 2010 with patch v4.11 in NFS World. Among the 5 cars released with that patch, it was available for Cash. Later sometime it was also purchasable with SpeedBoost. The Shatter Edition was retired on December 15th 2011, and re-released on July 10th 2012 after its retirement. History The Mitsubishi Evolution X is the 10th generation of the Mitsubishi Evolution-series and is also expected to be the last one. The Evo X is powered by 2.0L Turbo Inline-4 4B11T engine and is powered by a new S-WAC AWD system that enables regulation of braking and torque force at each wheel of the car. Performance Before July 10th, it was a forgettable car whose power was disappointing, and its handling was far from tuner-like, being far better in pursuits and Team Escapes than in races. After being retuned, it was significantly improved. It became the fastest Mitsubishi available, its acceleration is much better than before and its handling is now sharper, while still having above-average weight. Despite still being tail-happy and very weak nitrous, the Lancer Evolution X is not a worthless car. Thanks to its improved performance and its IGC-car status, this car's main competitor is the Toyota Supra. The main differences is that the Supra is slightly more powerful and its handling is stable rather than sharp and tail-happy, meaning it suits a completely different driving style. Editions *Shatter *Silver *Katana *Red (Retired) *Ryo (Unavailable) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Bodykits *750 SB - Tensor Evo X Tensor F.jpg|Tensor Front Evo X Tensor R.jpg|Tensor Rear Evo X Incline F.jpg|Incline Front Evo X Incline R.jpg|Incline Rear Evo X Rex F.jpg|Rex Front Evo X Rex R.jpg|Rex Rear Evo X Optima F.jpg|Optima Front Evo X Optima R.jpg|Optima Rear Evo X Excel F.jpg|Excel Front Evo X Excel R.jpg|Excel Rear Evo X Supremo F.jpg|Supremo Front Evo X Supremo R.jpg|Supremo Rear Evo X Halon F.jpg|Halon Front Evo X Halon R.jpg|Halon Rear Evo X Coil F.jpg|Coil Front Evo X Coil R.jpg|Coil Rear Evo X Glint F.jpg|Glint Front Evo X Glint R.jpg|Glint Rear Evo X Cascade F.jpg|Cascade Front Evo X Cascade R.jpg|Cascade Rear Evo X Exodus F.jpg|Exodus Front Evo X Exodus R.jpg|Exodus Rear Evo X Kineto F.jpg|Kineto Front Evo X Kineto R.jpg|Kineto Rear Evo X Sonic F.jpg|Sonic Front Evo X Sonic R.jpg|Sonic Rear Evo X Flow F.jpg|Flow Front Evo X Flow R.jpg|Flow Rear Evo X Pressure F.jpg|Pressure Front Evo X Pressure R.jpg|Pressure Rear Evo X Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front Evo X Offroad R.jpg|Offroad Rear Evo X Transform F.jpg|Transform Front Evo X Transform R.jpg|Transform Rear *750 SB - Incline *750 SB - Rex *750 SB - Optima *750 SB - Excel *750 SB - Supremo *600 SB - Halon *600 SB - Coil *600 SB - Glint *600 SB - Cascade *350 SB - Exodus *350 SB - Kineto *350 SB - Sonic *80,000 IGC - Flow *80,000 IGC - Pressure *80,000 IGC - Offroad *80,000 IGC - Transform Appearances NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSN.jpg NFSHP2010.jpg NFSS2.jpg NFSTR.jpg NFSMW2012.jpg Gallery Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X.jpg|Shatter Edition Mitsu Evo X Ryo.jpg|Ryo Edition Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X 'Shatter' Edition.jpg|Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X 'Shatter' Edition Class C.jpg|Class C Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Category:Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Mitsubishi Motors Category:AWD Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-4 powered Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C